The Path We Walkpart 1
by blackxrosexvampire
Summary: This is actually about the LOTR 1st movie, but there was no topic for the movie. I've incorporated my charcter into this (although I'm not a vampire)! Remi is a vampire who joins the Fellowship. This story starts at The Prancing Pony.
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: Meh! I don't own anything.

A/N: j0 everyone. My new fanfic! Don't worry, I'll still be updating Along the Way (I know, I'm getting lazy, lol...). Enjoy!

Chapter One: It Begins

I stare as a bunch on hobbits walk into the prancing pony. Their eyes are wild, at least the blue-eyed one's are. I yawn and lean back in my chair. Ah, so, this is the great ring-bearer. I yawn again, and hope that something will happen very soon.

Imur is telling them how they have nice rooms for hobbits. I snort. Yeah, I guess you could call them that.

I redirect my attention to Strider. I know his past well. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and heir to Isildur's throne (though I know he would never admit it). I don't know him personally, but I have read his mind. It's easy when you're a vampire. I lick my fangs. I'm hungry.

"Bartender!" I yell, "A pint of human blood!"

The hobbits stare at me as if I were going to drink _their _blood. I flash my fangs in an evil smile, and they look away. I laugh. The ring-bearer goes by the name of "Underhill". I search his mind, and find that his real name is Frodo Baggins. Well, that name isn't very honorable either.

"Meow!"

I look down to see my black cat,. Hikari, staring at me. I have her with me because seeing her form allows me to transform into a black cat. And she is my animal counterpart.

I smile, "Hello, puss."

I feel a presence coming up behind me. Another vampire, I'm sure. And sure enough, a boy with shoulder-length black hair appears. His blood-red eyes and black-feathered wings make him an unmistakable vampire. He might have come to hit on me. I am quite a pretty vampire. He doesn't look bad himself. We vampires are elegant, in our own dark sort of way.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"A kiss," He says, flashing his fangs, "I'm--"

"Pheneus." I finish casually for him, "And that cat's your animal counterpart, Ryu."

"Touché, _Remi_." He shoots back at me, grinning. The grin is a taunting, provocative one. We vampires hardly smile from happiness the way humans do.

I sigh, "Go away. If you wish to know more, I'm 500, but my body is 15.That cat is my animal counter part, Hikari."

He licks his fangs, "I'll be back for you, baby."

I growl, as he disappears, and turn my attention back to the hobbits. One of them (Pippin, I decipher) is staring at his friend (Merry's) beer.

"They come in pint's?" He asks, "I'm getting one."

I watch as Pippin walks over to Imur, and asks for a pint of beer. I grimace. I hate beer. It tastes like shit.

Who was that Pheneus? And I was correct, he did want to hit on me. Ugh. I should have drained his blood out when I had the chance. "I'll be back for you, baby."? Whatever.

I direct my attention towards Strider. This time he notices me. He is passive, until he realizes that I have black wings and blood-red eyes. Then he scowls, and I think he has lowered his barriers so that I can read his mind. Humans can't send mind messages. Vampires can.

_Fowl creature, I see you looking at the ring-bearer and his friends. I'm sure you have read his mind .Do not hunt them, for we taste my blade, _He thinks.

I send him back a message, _Hahaha. Men are such fools. I came here to help guard the ring-bearer. But first I stopped by Rivendale. You see, like you, I am a ranger. Your dear Evenstar bids you hello._

_Arwen? What do you know of her? Is she well?_ Strider's eyes are open wide.

But I don't answer, because Hikari mews, and point in Pippin's direction.

"Underhill? Him?" Pippin is saying, more than a little drunk, "That's Baggins, that is. Frodo Baggins."

I growl. What an asshole. Looks like things are going to happen sooner than I expected.

Strider gets up, and I send mental message to him, _What's your room number?_

_5, _He thinks back. I head to his room, and wait for him to come.

Strider walks in, and throws Frodo on the floor. I have shape-shifted into a cat, and I now sit in the corner with Hikari.

Frodo scrambles to his feet, his eyes wild, "What do you want from me?"

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry," Strider answers.

"I carry nothing," Frodo states, but I can hear the slight waver in his voice. Pitiful hobbit, never been out of the Shire.

"Indeed," Strider replies sarcastically, "I cant avoid being seen, if I wish. But to disappear entirely-"

Strider takes a moment to remove his hood.

"-that is a rare gift."

"Who are you?" Frodo challenges.

"Are you afraid?" Strider asks, and it sounds like a taunt to me.

Frodo nods, "Yes."

Strider's reply is, "Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

At this point, the hobbits Sam, Pippin, and Merry burst in. Sam shouts, "Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks!"

"Pfffffftttt! Hahahahahahaha!" I cannot hold in the laughter that overwhelms me, and I change back to my human form, although I am in the shadows still.

Strider rolls his eyes, "Vampire, reveal yourself from the shadows. And you, you have a stout heart, little hobbit. But that will not save you now. Gandalf will not come, Frodo. They're coming."

I stay in the shadows, amused at the faces of the hobbits. Hikari stays too. Pippin and Merry are looking into the shadows for me, but I blend in perfectly. Sam and Frodo seem to be wondering who "They" are.

Strider rolls his eyes again, "Vampire, I said reveal yourself."

I smirk, and step out of the shadows, "That's, Remi. And the cat's Hikari."

Frodo and the other hobbits stare at me. I laugh, "What? I don't bite, unless if I'm hungry. But you should get some rest. You're safe with Strider and me."

The hobbits eventually fall asleep, and I find myself sitting on the windowsill across from Strider. Both of us are waiting for the Nazgúl, we know they will come. Hikari is on my lap, and I am stroking her neck.

Strider stares at me, "May I ask you something? How did you know my name? How old are you? How old is the body you are in? So you are a vampire? Why are you here? How is my Arwen? Do you accompany us to Rivendale?"

I smile devilishly, "Yes. Telekinesis. 500. 15. Yes. Because. Fine. Yes."

"So then," he asks, "You serve the ring-bearer."

"I serve no man," I growl, "As it is, I'm here because I was bored. Vampires prefer to live life on the edge."

The rest of the night goes in silence. The first noise we hear, is the screech of the Nazgul, fooled by our fake beds. This wakes the hobbits.

"Who are they?" Frodo asks.

Strider looks distant, "They are the Nazgul. They were once 9 great kings of men. Sauron the Deceiver gave them 9 rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one-by-one, falling into darkness. They are neither dead nor alive. and they will stop at nothing to find you, Frodo."

"We leave, then?" I ask.

Strider nods, "We leave."

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope j00 liked it!

Remi

s


	2. The Road to Rivendale

Disclaimer: None mine! Except for Remi and Hikari and Pheneus and Ryu! Them I made up!

A/N: I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please no flames, but if you do, I won't pay attention (God, you people have been flaming me like... Okay if you think this story is crap DONT REVIEW OR READ IT!). And I see some mistakes in my previous chapter, but I'm not sure how to edit, so if you know how, please inform. Aragorn says "You'll taste **my** blade." After Remi ((my fake name)) there is no s. I was saving and the computer messed up. Oh, and after I go to Aragorn room there are supposed to be stars, but they didn't show up.

Chapter 2- The Road to Rivendale

We are walking through a forest, and the hobbits won't shut up. Strider and I have been communicating by the telekinesis. It is the simple process of Strider thinking, me reading his mind and sending back a message. Strider seems less hostile towards me, almost fond of me. I allow myself to like him a little, because he is an outcast like me.

_I don't think the hobbits trust us, _Strider observes.

_What do you expect? _I answer sarcastically, _A vampire, and an outcast ranger. Not a very friendly sounding pair are we?_

_I suppose not, _Strider replies.

_Beautiful, I didn't think I'd find you again._

I tense and think to myself, _Could that have been Strider? No, the voice was different. It was... younger. I've heard it before, it was-_

My eyes open wide, _-Pheneus!_

I don't realize that I have sent this to him with my mind, until Pheneus answer's, _Hey Beautiful, considered my request for a kiss yet?_

_Shut up, _I answer. Vampires like to pick fights with each other, each provoking the other to strike back with words.

_Make me, _Pheneus answers.

_Leave. _My tone is challenging, and dangerous.

Pheneus's response has a smirk in it, _I'll be back for you, Beautiful._

The hobbits seem to be talking, and I use my supernatural hearing to understand.

"How do we know we can trust this 'Strider'?" Merry asks Frodo.

"I-I don't know," Frodo confesses, "But I think that the enemy would look fairer, but feel fowler."

Merry grimaces, "He's fowl enough."

"Where is he taking us?" Sam asks, not as quiet.

"To Rivendale, Master Gamgee," Strider answers.

Sam seems surprised that Strider heard him. I'm not. Sam is loud. Even a pitiful mortal could hear that

"Did you hear that?" Sam asks stupidly, "We're goin' to see the elves!"

Well no shit, Sherlock. Are hobbits really _that _thick?

It is night, and I am sitting quietly, watching. I blend into the shadows perfectly. A dull pain is pounding in my body. I need blood. I stroke Hikari's back, and wait for Strider to finish eating.

Once I see that he has had his fill, I walk into the light of the fire, followed by Hikari.

Strider looks up, "Remi?"

"I'm thirsty," I announce.

Pippin continues eating, "We have some water left, I'm sure."

Frodo and Sam nod, but Merry stares at me, "Pip, I don't think she wants water."

Pippin looks blankly at Merry, "But we don't have any ale."

I smile devilishly, "Not ale, nor water, hobbit."

Pippin's expression is confused, "Well what then?"

I advance on him, so that my face is inches from his, "Blood."

My eyes flash, bringing out their blood-red color. Pippin falls backwards, terrified.

I laugh, "Don't worry I wont drink _your _blood.It would just make me stupid."

Strider holds out a tin, "I did not forget you. Once the deer was dead, I was able to drain it of it's blood."

I take it gratefully, "Thank you."

I take a long drink, then realize that the hobbits are staring at me. I flash my fangs in a smile, and hold the bottle out to Frodo, "Care for some?"

He crawls backwards, shaking his head. I never realized how amusing tormenting hobbits would be. I shrug, "Your loss."

I walk over to a shadowy spot, and lie down. Hikari curls up next to me. I smile and pet her, "G'night, puss."

Hikari licks my hand with her raspy tongue, "Mew."

I close my eyes, and fall asleep.

We have traveled through swamps, flatlands, and bogs. And of course the hobbits have been slowing Strider and I down. We finally reach a rest point, which is like a tower or something. It's hard to describe, and Strider gives it's name, but I am not paying attention.

We climb, and when we reach the top, Strider hands each hobbit a sword, "Keep them close, you might need them."

Strider looks at me, "And you Remi?"

I hold out my hand, and with barely any effort at all, a black energy ball starts forming it my hand. I close my palm, and it disappears, "I'll be fine."

Strider nods, "Watch over the hobbits. I'm going to scout out the land."

I nod. The hobbits look like they'd rather have Strider here than me. I ignore this, and sink into he shadows, Hikari following me.

Merry calls out to me, "Vampire, show yourself."

My voice comes from the darkness, "Why?"

Merry hesitates, then answers, "Your eyes glow a blood-red color. It is hard to relax when they are the only thing in the shadows."

I shrug, "Screw you."

"Mind your language, Beautiful." Come another voice from behind me, deeper in the shadows.

I turn, "Pheneus, why are you here?"

Pheneus inches closer, and I can see him with my night vision. Ryu is with him, and the male cat and Hikari become engaged in a conversation of cat speak. He answers, "I no longer want a kiss."

I growl, "Then what do you want?"

He smirks, "A vampiric kiss."

"A vampiric kiss? No."

He crawls his hand up my neck, "C'mon Beautiful."

I jump back, but stay in the shadows. I hide the smile from my voice, because I do enjoy the company of a vampire, especially when I've been around hobbits, "Never."

"Um, hello?" Frodo calls to the shadows, his voice shaky, "We're still here."

Pheneus, Ryu, Hikari, and I all turn to look at the hobbits. Four pairs of blood-red eyes staring at the hobbits, with nothing else visible. The hobbits back away, obviously not wanting to get involved in a fight.

Pheneus and I turn back to each other, while Ryu and Hikari hiss at each other.

"See you around, Beautiful," Pheneus says, "Ryu, come."

Both fly away into the night, leaving Hikari and I staring.

I hear Sam sigh, and mutter, "Vampires. How did I get into this?"

I pay no attention, still thinking. A vampiric kiss: When two vampires intertwine their destinies by draw a small amount of blood from each other. I decide to go join Strider, "Take care of yourself, hobbits. I'm going to go look for Strider."

**Next Scene:**

"...isn't it Remi?" Strider finishes.

I look at him, "Huh?"

Strider rolls his eyes, "Have you been listening to a word I said?"

"What?"

Strider looks concerned, "Are you okay? You seem spacey."

I shake my head, "No, I'm fine Strider."

It is Hikari's turn to roll her eyes at me, "Mew. Miewmow mow Mimowew."

"No!" I answer.

Strider raises his eyebrow, "Um..."

I shrug, "Sorry."

The three of us scout around for a time. It is calming to me. We are under a dark stormy sky, but I fear nothing. After a time, I become aware of a flickering light coming from the hobbit's resting spot.

I grit my teeth, "Strider..."

Strider directs his attention to the spot that I am staring at, he too grits his teeth, "The idiots have lighted a fire."

I look at Strider, "Get some fire, and come as soon as possible."

Strider seems taken aback, "And you?"

"I can fly, and so can Hikari. We'll get there much quicker. Now go."

I have reach the top of the tower, or whatever it is. Like I said, I wasn't listening to Strider. The hobbits and I are surrounded by Nazgúl.

"Fucking brilliant," I breathe, "You dumbasses don't even know when to not light a fire."

Merry whispers, "Why don't you fly away?"

Merry is the only hobbit who seems brave enough to talk back to me. I answer, "Because it wouldn't do anything for you hobbits. The Nazgúl do not seek me, they would only ignore me. Besides, you hobbits are as weak as kittens."

Hikari runs forward, causing the Nazgúl to momentarily look away. I take this moment to start forming a Dark spell. Hey, animal counterparts are a lot of help.

I see that one Nazgúl is heading for Hikari. It's gonna take a lot more than that to get her.

Just as the Nazgul lunges for Hikari, I jump forward, "Try it!"

The energy sphere in my hand shoots out in a beam of swirling darkness. It hits dead on, and the Nazgúl is sent flying back. Unfortunately, the force of the spell sends me flying back as well. I see two black cats run over to the hobbits and cast a protective shield.

_Two? I must have hit my head, _I tell myself.

Suddenly, and Nazgúl charges at me, _Oh crap._

I see a dark figure jump in front of me, and a Dark shield explode from his hands, "Pheneus!"

The Nazgúl are sent flying back, screeching uproariously. They slam against archways. I see them unsheathe their blades. Not a good sign.

Pheneus extends his hand to me, his face solemn, "Watch yourself, Beautiful."

I nod, and take his hand, "Thanks."

We run over to where the hobbits are. Hikari and Ryu's shield is waning. All of a sudden it disappears, and the Nazgúl charge. Sam dives one way. Merry grabs Pippin's arm, and pulls him to the right. Pheneus and I grab our cats and jump, using our wings to propel us high into the air. We let go, and our cats fall about a foot in the air. They recover quickly, and fly up to us, not the least bit shaken. The four of us land easily.

However, Frodo doesn't seem to have gotten the fact that the Nazgul are searching for _him. _He simply falls over, and crawls backwards. He backs up against an archway.

I see a glint of gold as Frodo slips the ring out of his pocket, and onto his finger. Pheneus and I jump forward, yelling in unison, "FRODO, NO!"

It is too late. I see Frodo hold out the Ring to the Nazgúl. Just as one of the kings is about to take it, Frodo's hand snaps back.

The fallen king plunged his sword into Frodo's chest. Frodo screams, and starts whimpering. The other hobbits run over to him. Pheneus, Hikari, Ryu, and myself jump into action. Hikari and Ryu cast a huge shielding spell around Pheneus and, rendering us untouchable. Pheneus and I combine a spell. I cast a Fire spell, and he casts a Dark spell. They mix together, and significantly weaken the Nazgúl. At this moment, Strider runs in with torches, and manages to chase the Nazgúl off.

_Aragorn ran over to Frodo, and picked up the sword lying next to him, "Damn. Frodo, hold on."_

_All the hobbits were crowded around Frodo. Sam looked at Aragorn, "Will he be alright?"_

_Aragorn shook his head, "We only have so much time before he becomes one of them."_

_Aragorn glanced over at Remi, and was surprised to see her talking to a boy about her age. He too, had a black cat._

_Perhaps it is a brother, Aragon thought to himself._

_But then, Aragorn was surprised to hear the boy say, "Take care, Beautiful."_

_Remi answered, "Will you be at Rivendale?"_

_The boy smiled, "If you want me to."_

_He and his black cat then flew off._

A/N: End of chapter two (finally). Next chapter, we should reach Rivendale. Just so you know, when it's italics for a while, it means it's in another character's point of view. I hope you enjoyed (although from the number of flames I received, I guess not...). If you want to be a vampire that appears at Rivendale, send it in your review.


	3. Continuing in Chaos

Disclaimer: None is mine except for the 4 OC (original characters). oh, and Demon in my View is by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, Aubrey and Jessica are her characters. A kickass book.

Authors Note: Rivendale in this or next chapter, I'm not sure. Enjoy. If it's in elfish it'll be in instead of quotation marks.

Chapter 3- Continuing in Chaos

Night is salvation for vampires. The light is bothersome, and tiring. As I sit with my back against a tree, and Hikari curled at my side, I feel at peace. Sam however is talking worriedly to Frodo, "L-Look Mr. Frodo! Mr. Bilbo's trolls."

I shake my head. This is crazy. I don't even know why I'm here.

Sam's eyes open wide, "Mr. Frodo? Mr. Frodo? Strider, he's going cold!"

Strider looks up, "Sam, Remi, come."

I groan, and send him a telepathic message, _Can't it wait?_

With my sharp eyesight, I see Strider raise his eyebrow, _Remi, the ringbearer is **dying**_.

I sigh, and get up, Hikari following. Sam trots over. I look indifferently towards Strider, "Yes?"

Strider explains that we need to find Kingsfoil, "It may hold off the poison in Frodo's wound."

We split up, Strider going right, Sam going left, and I going straight forward. After a couple of minutes, Hikari shakes her head, "Mew."

I yawn, "Yeah, there's nothing here. We should go find Strider."

Hikari nods, "Mew. Me-mew me'ew mow."

We walk past countless trees, before I recognize Strider's aura. A light aura too. Definitely an elf. I walk towards the light, finally ending up on a path, "Hey Strider, I can't find anyAh," I say, looking up only to see the lady Arwen talking to Strider, "Lady."

Arwen nods, "I trust you and Hikari are well, Remi."

I nod, and Hikari's eyes flash, "Mew."

"Remi, I found the Kingsfoil," Strider tells me.

I roll my eyes, "About time, let's go."

**Later:**

The Kingsfoil won't work as well as I'd hoped, Strider tells Arwen and I.

Arwen bites her lip, Then we must get him to my father. Remi, fly ahead and alarm him.

I nod, Hikari and I are fast by air.

Arwen smiles, Good luck.

**Later:**

I fly across the plains in front of me, dodging dead trees. I hear a huge rush of water behind me. Arwen has called upon the guardian. Hikari and I are going quickly, and I feel that I am being followed. Not a Nazgúl, it seems to be

"Beautiful, what brings you here?" Pheneus asks, then sees my expression, "The ringbearer, could I help some way?"

"N- No," I pant, flying is making me run out of air. Talking while flying isn't easy either, "W-Wait. Ch- Check on Lady and the ringbearer."

Ryu and Pheneus turn in mid-air, "Sure, see you at Rivendale."

I keep flying, and am surprised to see a black horse with blood-red eyes running next to me. It too, has wings, "Hey, Hikari look at that! It must have escaped the wave. I don't suppose..."

I swing onto the horse, tired of running, and it calms. It's because I am a vampire, and have an evil aura. But it seems even calmer with me than it is with a Nazgúl on it's back.

"What the crap is this?" I say out loud, "A saddle? Bridle? No."

I swing of, flying again, and quickly unlatch the girth on the saddle. The saddle slides right off. Next I move to the bridle. this one is tricky, because Hikari, the horse, and I are all flying at this point. I manage to get the bridle off, and growl. The bit is harsh, much too harsh.

I swing onto the horses back, and grab his mane with one hand, soothing it with the other. Hikari lowers herself onto my shoulder, and now only the horse is flying quickly. I see Rivendale's scenery looming closer.

I ride through the gates, and scatter many elves, riding up to a great house's doors. Here I dismount, "I must see the Lord Elrond!"

The guard elf shakes his head, "I'm sorry, but"

"Move, you dumbass!" I yell, sending a shield out of my hand, and propelling the guard backwards. I turn to the horse, and whisper into his mane, "Stay with Hikari, my dear Elendor. Don't let them chase you or the cat off."

The nods, as if he knows it is his name. Clever animal. I then run into the house, up the stairs, and into the room where Gandalf and Lord Elrond are speaking. Elrond looks angry, "Remi, you mustn't"

"Lady Arwen and Strider sent me," I cut Elrond off, "Frodo has been stabbed by a Nazgúl. Be ready to heal."

Gandalf looks very troubled, "How bad, Miss Remi?"

I stare out the window, "He has almost fallen into shadow. I have a... friend checking on where the Lady and ringbearer are."

Elrond sits back, "Then all we can do is wait? Are you sure this friend is reliable?"

I nod, "Yes... He'll make sure they get here safely. He is a vampire of Lothloríen. He rarely stops at Rivendale."

**Next Scene:**

The healing power of the Lord Elrond is unmatched by any other elf. Frodo got to Rivendale, almost fallen into shadow. He was healed, but is currently knocked out. I am in one of the many gardens of Rivendale, reading a book.

Suddenly, somebody puts a hand over my eyes, "Hey Remi, guess who."

I laugh, and remove her hand, "Jayna."

Jayna steps back, smiling, and I stand up. She grabs my book, "Demon in my View? Who's the hottie on the cover?"

I snatch the book from her, "Aubrey."

Jayna laughs, "How ya been, cuz?"

I shrug, "Well... I was kind of an escort to the ringbearer. We only just got here."

"No kidding," Jayna says, sitting down on the rim off the well near us. I join her, looking down into the well. Jayna looks towards me, "Hey, are you traveling with that hobbit? The cute one?"

I look disgustedly at her, "Those hobbits? Cute? Which one, Jayna?"

"The one with the curly hair."

I raise an eyebrow, "They _all _have curly hair."

Jayna nods, "Okay, I'll try again. Blond hair."

"Nope, that just tells me that it isn't the ringbearer."

Jayna thinks, "Okay, well, out of the hobbits that are awake, he's the smarter one."

"Ah," I answer, "Merry?"

Jayna snaps her fingers, "Yeah, that's the one!"

I shake my head, "He's smarter than Sam and Pippin, but Frodo's smarter. Overall, I think he's the bravest."

Jayna sighs, "Yeah... Hey, did you get a boyfriend yet?"

I am taken aback, "Wh- What?"

"Is it that vampire with the black hair?"

"Pheneus?"

"So he is!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because he asked for you, ya dumbass!" Jayna answers, punching me in the arm, "I told him that you'd meet him in the courtyard. Which is where you should be now, by the way."

"Jeez, thanks for telling me so early," I grumble, "I guess I'll go meet him."

Jayna salutes mockingly, "Welcome."

I walk away muttering, "I swear..."

**Next Scene:**

I was glad to see Pheneus, and Hikari seemed glad to see Ryu. We went for a walk, and then parted ways. I am now sitting on the balcony of the guest building in Rivendale, reading Demon in my View, by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Strider is sitting on a bench, reading a book on Middle Earth's history.

I shift my position a little, and Strider looks up, and says in his shady voice, "Do not fall, Remi."

I nod, "Don't worry. That's what my wings are for."

Strider opens his mouth, then closes it. I stare at him, and stroke Hikari who is sitting in my lap, "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Strider nodded, "It's about that boy"

Strider turns his head, "Someone's coming."

I nod, slightly, and say telepathically to him, _Don't worry, it's a human. I sense his humanly aura._

Boromir walked out onto the visitor's balcony. He looked around, and saw nobody (for Remi and Strider were blending into the shadows). He walked up to a picture of Isildur, cutting the ring and Sauron's finger form his hand.

_He turned, and walked to where the shards of the sword that was broken by Sauron laid. He grabbed the blade, and started muttering to himself, as far as Remi could distinguish, he was talking about the sword._

A slight scratching at Boromir's leg made him look down. He saw a black cat, blended with the shadow's except for her blood-red eyes. the cat retreated into the shadows, and for the first time, Boromir noticed two people staring at him. The man had nothing special about him, but the girl was beautiful. Flawless, and perfect. What being could she be?

"Vampire." I answer, not bothering to be subtle, "I'm a vampire."

I can tell that Boromir is appalled that I would read his mind, "F- Fowl creature, what business do you have here?"

"She accompanied the ringbearer," Strider answers, "As did I."

Boromir looks surprised, and turns his attention back to the sword, and runs his finger up the blade, but cuts himself at the tip, "Ah! It's still sharp..."

Strider raises his eyebrow, and Boromir sees him. He drops the sword, "'Tis nothing but a piece of metal anyway."

He leaves, and I turn to Strider, "I don't trust him."

Strider nods, "Me neither."

Hikari jumps into my lap, "Mew!"

"She agrees," I explain.

"Can you really understand her?" Strider asks. I nod, "Yes, I can. Ah, I must go check on my horse."

Strider raises an eyebrow at me, "Horse...?"

I nod, hopping off of the balcony (Hikari jumps off of my lap beforehand), "Didn't I tell you? A Nazgúl's horse had escaped the river's fury, and he seems to like me. Would you like to see him?"

Strider puts his book down, and stands up, "Nazgúl? You'll never learn. Lead the way."

**Next Scene:**

When Hikari, Strider, and I get to Rivendale's stables, we find Pheneus talking to Elendor. He looks up when he senses us, and smiles, "Beautiful, I was just admiring your horse."

I nod, "Elendor. His rider was a Nazgúl."

Pheneus strokes Elendor's neck, "He's very well built. And he has ruby eyes like yours."

I meet his gaze, "And yours."

Strider clears his throat, "Remi, care to introduce me to your friend?"

I look towards Strider, "Pheneus, meet Strider, an escort to the ringbearer. Strider, this is my friend, Pheneus."

Pheneus gives Strider a nod, which Strider returns. Then Pheneus turns back to me, and places his arm around my waist, "Wanna go for a walk?"

I nod, "Sure."

Strider seems surprised, not expecting this. But I have decided that I do like Pheneus... like as a boyfriend I mean. It's not like he's ugly. Strider looks at me, and bows his head, "I'll see you back a the guest building then?"

I smile, "Sure."

**Next Scene:**

"Pheneus, you could be more subtle," I tell him, as we walk towards the river. Our cats follow, their tails twining together.

Pheneus plays with the red hair ribbon looping through the front of my hair, "I know. I know. Aragorn did seem surprised didn't he?"

I nod, smiling a little, "Yeah. Elendor seems to be better now, however, if anybody who isn't a vampire or isn't of dark aura comes near him..."

"...he freaks." Pheneus finishes for me," If Elrond finds out about Elendor having been a Nazgúl horse, he'll have something to say."

I shrug. Most vampire rangers have regular stops, either at Rivendale or Lothloríen. Surprisingly, most vampires brush Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn off. Vampires do not serve, but the rangers feel inclined to have respect for the Lady Arwen and the Lady Galadriel. I care nothing of the Lord Elrond, but I do respect the Lady Arwen, who is wise and not as boring as Lord Elrond.

We sit down at the bank of the river. Hikari walks over to the very edge, and stares in. Ryu sits down next to her. Pheneus and I stare into space. His arm is around my waist, and I have my head leaning on his shoulder. My knees are pulled up to my chest, and I feel like falling asleep. Safety is something that comes with the night.

I turn my head towards Pheneus, "Pheneus, I"

Everything is blur. I feel Pheneus's hair brush my face. I can feel his lips on mine, and I am shocked to have them there. Pheneus pulls away, and stands up, signaling for Ryu to follow him. He walks for about 5 feet, and then turns and winks, _Until next time, Beautiful._

I sit there, a shocked expression on my face. He waves, smiling, and walks away.

**Next Scene:**

Hikari and I walk into my room, to find Jayna in the other bed. Jayna and I are here often, so we share a room in the guest building. The only reason Elrond agreed to it was because there were already two beds in this room, and we had already painted the walls black. When I walk in, Jayna looks up and grins mischievously, "How was your date earlier?"

I look scornfully at her, "I told you, he's just a friend."

I am glad she doesn't know about my most recent walk with Pheneus. Jayna rolls her eyes, "Fine, fine, be that way..."

I grab some sleeping clothes out of my cabinet (a black cami, and black silk pants). I go into my bathroom (yes there are two, one on each side of the room), and turn on the water. I take a shower, then get dressed for bed. I walk out of the bathroom feeling refreshed, and get into bed with my book. But my mind can't seem to concentrate on gorgeous Aubrey trying to save Jessica's life after she was nearly killed by Fala. My mind is on Pheneus and the kiss...

A/N: End of chapter three! I will get flamed for this chapter! W00T! I've actually been in a bad mood lately, cuz I have strep throat, and Radio 1 cancelled Y100. When I heard about that (Y100 being my favorite radio station) I was trying to decide whether to scream or cry. TT

By the way, Jayna is Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel's character (you might recognize her from my brother's fanfic).


End file.
